Dinner at the Lodge/Sleeping with Luna
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends had dinner in The Week at Genesis Park. Later that night, Everypony were enjoying their dinner. Princess Luna: This is a wonderful meal. Princess Yuna: You said it. Prince Isamu: (eating his applause) Princess Luna: It is a very special occasion to have dinner. Snowdrop: It sure is, Luna. Judy: Well, It sure was a fun tour. Matilda: And a fun ride. Timothy: We're glad you're enjoying it, Matilda. Princess Yuna: I really had the best birthday the other night, Professor. Mosquito Amber: I'm glad you're having a wonderful time, Yuna. In Luna's bedroom, Yuna is sleeping with her mother tonight. Prince Isamu: (giggling) Princess Luna: (puts Isamu into his crib) Into bed we go, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (yawns and went to sleep) Princess Luna: (kissed her baby) Now, Which story do you chose for me to tell you. Princess Yuna: It doesn't matter to me, Mama. Princess Luna: How about the story about how the Tantabus returns to me? Princess Yuna: Tell me more, Mama. Princess Luna: All right, It was a long time ago when I once created the Tantabus, And it turns everypony's dreams into nightmares. The flashback (from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) begins. : Spike: Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that? : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna! : Princess Luna: If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place! : Applejack: Say what now?! : Princess Luna: I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night... (pants) ...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! : Fluttershy: But why would you do that?! : Princess Luna: To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more! : Twilight Sparkle: But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did! : Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! : Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're ''doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! ''You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust ''us ''enough to believe we're right? : (Tantabus growling) : Princess Luna: ...I do! : (Tantabus noises) : (ding!) : Princess Luna: Thank you. Thank you all. The flashback ends. Princess Luna: And that is how the nightmares end at last. Princess Yuna: So, the Tantabus returns in your heart? (hearing Luna's heart beat) Princess Luna: Sometimes, When you felt guilty inside not knowing when to forgive yourself or not. Princess Yuna: So, When you enter anyone or anypony's dream, You try to think less about being guilty? Princess Luna: That's right. Now get some sleep. (kissed her daughter) We have more fun time tomorrow. Luna tucked her daughter in next to her. Princess Yuna: (snuggles with her mother) Goodnight, Mama. Princess Luna: Happy dreams, Yuna. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225